Lovey Dovey
by abracazabrah
Summary: Jika Jackson bisa, dia ingin memberikan penghargaan 'Penggombal of The Year' kepada ayahnya sebagai tanda terima kasih. chanbaek with jackson jiwon. GS. lokal!AU.


Park Jackson menatap nanar kertas hasil ulangan yang baru saja diterimanya. Bahunya merosot, wajah tampannya kusut seperti orang tidak makan tiga hari. Dia mendapat delapan C, satu B, dan dua D untuk pelajaran Seni Rupa dan Sejarah. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkanlah ayahnya yang luar biasa narsis itu karena telah mendaftarkannya ke berbagai cabang lomba olahraga yang waktu pelaksanaannya bentrok dengan jadwal belajarnya. Memang benar, juara I lomba karate, badminton, dan taekwondo berhasil diraihnya, tapi tetap saja, ada risiko yang harus dibayar.

"Kaga _ape-ape_ , Son, kan yang penting _ente_ berhasil dapet juara. Lumayan lho," kata Park Jisung, anak keturunan Betawi yang kebetulan peringkat 2 di kelasnya. "Eh, tapi _ente_ jangan lupa traktir _kite-kite, ye_. Boleh, lah, mi ayam satu."

"Lumayan, lah. Masih mending elu dapet B di olahraga. Lah, gue D, bos. Noh, liat," kata Lee Jeno.

"Gue yang peringkat dua dari bawah _ae_ santai," kata Oh Haowen, si muka tembok. Datar. Kaga ada ekspresi.

"Sabar, ya, Kak," Park Jiwon, adik perempuannya, saat pulang sekolah. "Aku juga dapet D, kok, di olahraga. Tapi aku dapet dua A, nggak kayak Kakak. Merah semua, hehe."

Terkadang, Jackson ingin sekali menampol muka adiknya yang kelewat polos itu. Tapi diurungkannya, takut Jiwon akan mengadu kepada sang penguasa rumah (baca: ibu). "Makasih, loh, Dek. Ya udah, ayo kita pulang. Kakak nggak mau ketinggalan angkot lagi."

"Hehe, maaf, Kak. Kan kemarin Jiwon masih latihan teater sama anak-anak."

"O aja ye kan."

Hati Jackson ketar-ketir ketika angkot tumpangan mereka sampai di depan pagar rumah berlantai dua di ujung suatu perumahan. Bayangan wajah ibunya, Baekhyun, yang sedang mengamuk menghampiri pikirannya. Ada beberapa hal yang dapat terjadi ketika iblis di dalam tubuh ibunya mulai beraksi; uang jajan dicabut, koleksi DVD kartunnya dibakar, atau (yang paling tidak ingin Jackson lakukan) harus menemani Baekhyun karaoke selama sebulan penuh.

Jackson mau-mau saja kalau dia disuruh menyanyi lagu-lagu penyanyi keren seperti John Legend, Westlife, atau Backstreet Boys. Tapi kalau sudah 'Jaran Goyang', 'Bojo Galak', atau 'Aku Rapopo', dia angkat tangan. Masa, atlet cakep seperti dia mau nyanyi dangdut sambil goyang-goyang? ' _Ra mbois tenan_.

" _Assalamu'alaikum,_ Mama! Kita pulang!" teriak Jiwon. Jackson menelan ludah, dia sedang berada di ambang kematiannya.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam,_ sayang-sayangnya Mama! _Welcome home_!" seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dan berwajah luar biasa cantik keluar dari dapur. Usianya kisaran 35 tahun. Apron merah jambu bermotif Masha and The Bear melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping, wajahnya sedikit terkena tepung, dan rambut hitam legamnya awut-awutan. Kelihatannya Baekhyun tadinya sedang membuat kue. "Kalian udah makan? Mama lagi bikin kue kesukaan Papa. Bentar lagi mateng. Tunggu bentar, ya!"

"Oke, Ma!" Jiwon mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Oh, iya, Ma. Tadi, kertas hasil ulangannya dibagikan."

 _ADIK NGGAK PUNYA PERASAAN ASDFGHJKL GIMANA NIH?_ batin Jackson menjerit nelangsa.

"Oh ya? Mana? Mama mau lihat, dong!" Baekhyun melepas apronnya. Kini, wanita itu tampak jauh lebih cantik dengan kaus _v-neck_ hitam kebesaran dan rok selutut warna merah jambu. "Jackson, punya kamu mana? Sini, Mama mau lihat."

Jackson, menelan ludah, membuka resleting tasnya dan menyerahkan kertas terkutuk itu kepada sang ibu. Kemudian, dia dan Jiwon duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun. Jackson hanya bisa berdoa memohon keselamatan ketika mendengar suara pekikan tertahan ibunya. Dia memohon supaya uang jajannya tidak dipotong, karena kalau uang jajannya dipotong, nanti dia jajan apa di sekolah? Dia tidak mungkin ngutang Haowen atau Jeno, _ra mbois tenan_.

"Jackson."

Saatnya Perang Dunia III dimulai. _It's time to begin the World War III._

"I-iya, Ma?"

"Ini kenapa C semua?" seru Baekhyun syok. Matanya melotot imut menatap kertas hasil ulangan Jackson. "HAH? Sejarah kamu dapet D? Matematika dapet C? Hah? Kok cuma olahraga yang bagus?" kaki Baekhyun mulai menghentak-hentak. Kebiasaan ketika marah.

"G-gini, Ma," Jackson menarik napas panjang. "Jadi sebenernya aku gagal gara-gara Papa ngedaftarin aku ikut lomba terus. Aku ga sempat belajar soalnya lombanya mepet-mepet jadi aku nggak bisa fokus apalagi sehabis ulangan Sejarah sama Seni Rupa aku langsung lomba karate."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Keningnya berkerut. Setelah beberapa menit, "Kamu ngomong apa? Kok, cepet banget? Kamu sejak kapan bisa nge- _rap_? Udah kayak Papa kamu aja."

Jackson _sangat_ ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang. "Gini, loh, Ma. Papa, tuh, ngedaftarin aku lomba banyak banget, dan waktunya mepet sama waktu belajar aku buat ujian. Jadinya, ya... beginilah. Hehehe. Maaf, Ma. Abisnya aku capek banget."

"Ya disempet-sempetin belajar, dong! Kamu tuh, udah kelas 9, bentar lagi UN! Kalo gini terus, gimana kamu mau lulus? Harusnya kamu tuh ada motivasi dari dalam!" ludah Baekhyun menyembur saat berbicara. "Kamu jangan mentingin non-akademik mulu! Yang jadi pertimbangan buat masuk SMA, tuh, justru nilai akademiknya! _Mbok ya_ kalo bisa IPA sama Matematikanya setara sama olahraga, jangan C!"

"Tapi kan, Ma—"

"Apa tapi-tapi? Pokoknya Mama marah sama kamu! Jangan ngomong sama Mama!" kata Baekhyun. Pipinya menggembung dan dia menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, membuang muka.

Jackson diam. Jiwon diam. Baekhyun diam.

"Kok diem? Jawab Mama, dong!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

 _Jackson sabar, Jackson kuat, Jackson setrong. Kan, Jackson anak SGM._

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" suara serak-serak berat menginterupsi Perang Dunia III. Jackson sangat lega melihat kehadiran ayahnya, Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya pria jangkung berotot itu tidak bisa lama-lama, pakaiannya sudah rapi seperti orang mau ke kantor. _Ke kantor sore-sore, ngapain_?

"Papa!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, wajahnya dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin (usaha ini gagal, Baekhyun malah terlihat imut), langkahnya masih menghentak-hentak. "Lihat nih, nilainya Jackson anjlok semua gara-gara kamu ngedaftarin dia lomba! Lain kali tuh, lihat-lihat sikon kalo mau daftarin anak lomba! Lihat, nilai anak kamu semuanya anjlok seanjlok-anjlok—"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena ada tangan kekar menghimpit pinggangnya dan sesuatu yang basah serta kenyal mendarat di bibirnya. Jackson _jawdrop,_ Jiwon melongo lebar. Memangnya anak macam apa yang tidak jijik melihat orang tuanya berciuman di depan mata mereka?!

"Anak _kita_ , Sayang," Chanyeol melepas ciumannya. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Jackson mau muntah. "Lagian, kenapa kalo nilai Jackson anjlok? Kita nggak harus hebat dalam segala hal. Seenggaknya, nilai olahraganya bagus dan dia bisa masuk SMA lewat jalur prestasi, kan?"

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dan membuat Jackson benar-benar ingin menendang mereka berdua ke dalam kamar. "Kamu makin cantik kalo lagi marah-marah," Chanyeol menyematkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga Baekhyun. "Tapi kamu bakal kelihatan lebih cantik lagi kalo senyum dan ngomong baik-baik."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar memejamkan mata. Dia selalu suka saat Chanyeol memujinya.

"Aku bakal pulang agak malem. Ada yang perlu dibahas di kantor."

"I-iya," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Cium aku, dong. Kan jarang-jarang kamu cium aku duluan, Sayang," Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

"A-ada anak-anak," Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol pelan. Jackson menghela napas, dia lelah dengan semua drama ini.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup kening, kedua mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir istrinya mesra. "Ya udah, kita lanjutin nanti malem aja. Aku berangkat dulu, Sayang. _Assalamu'alaikum._ "

 _ASDFGHJKL NANTI MALEM MAU NGAPAIN WOY?_

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Hati-hati," kata Baekhyun sambil merapikan jas Chanyeol.

Setelah mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor. Baekhyun senyam-senyum sendirian seperti anak SMA yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor telepon gebetannya.

"Astaga, kuenya! Pasti gosong!" dan Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang masih cengo.

 **END.**


End file.
